implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sussex (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'Doomsday' Only one strike occurred on Brighton, but the radioactive fall-out from London, Surrey, Hampshire and northern Belgium would cause trouble. 'After Doomsday' Various local authorial figures met a few days later in Lewes and the Horsham, who created the 'National Presidium' later that month, led by the Horsham UDC councillor Philip Turner. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the north of the Sussex, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and in 1966. As the years passed things improved due to the pooling of local resorces and united eforts by 'Events on the Isle of Wight.' The Isle of Wight on the other hand was a fiercely independent and virtually self-sufficient in food and water needs. The Ryde councillor Joyce Marston would emerge as the islands lender. A major cholera and typhus outbreak hit the island, killing many people during 1963 and in 1966. Radiation sickness would also kill many. 'Fist Contact' Fist contact was made with explorers from Kent and and the Isle of Wight in 1965. Later contact was made with the City State of Sutton and Buckinghamshire in 1973, and then with West Wiltshire in 1979. 'The Journeys of Discovery' 'North' A 1972 joinery in to southern Surrey found only small villages and tribesmen in the Mole Valley. A second mission in 1973 discovered both the City State of Sutton and Buckinghamshire. 'Western' The Journey in to coastal Hampshire found only small villages and tibesfolk all the way up to the ruins of Portsmouth, Southampton and Gosport. West Wiltshire's settlers were first found in the New Forest Isle by of white, during in 1979. 'The rebellion of 1995' As a result of the growing power of the National Praesidium, the locals chose to rebel or flee deeper in to the tribal lands of Surrey and Hampshire. '1996-2000' 'The Isle of Wight joins the union' The articles of union were singed between the I.O.W. and Sussex on May 1st, 1995. 'Present day' The ruling party is now much more pro-democratic. A 2 track railway unifies Banstead and Epsom with Buckingham, Slough, Horsham and Crawley. It was built in 2009 and has 3 diesel train services a week day. 2 more trains run on the Saturdays, but don't call at Banstead and Epsom. 'Politics' With the fall of the 1 party state in 1997, national, local and presidential elections take place very year by the FPTP system, by all nationals over 16. The national government that was elected in 2007 looked like this-'' Military The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1986. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 8,000. '''They poses the following vehicles-' *6x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Trucks * 4x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Cars * 2x Leopard 1 Tanks * 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) *1x Ferret armoured car The air force has 2 Westland Lysander light aircraft. Economy The economy is largely agricultural in nature, but is becoming more industrial around Crawley, Eastbourne and Chichester. Kimmerige oil and Walloon coal were a godsend and helped economic development greatly. There are some wind-farms to. 'Wind and water power ' Commercial wind power in Sussex began in 2008 when the 6 turbine Sussex National Wind Farm came online, with technical assistance Irish and Lower Saxon. New estimates of wind resources in 2010 raised the estimated potential wind power capacity for Sussex from 30MW at a 50 m turbine hub height to 400MW at 70m height, the average height of the turbines is 55 to 60m. Local water mills are now being tested for hydropower development. 'Kimmerage Oil and Bio-fuel' Kimmerage oil is imported from Wessex and is widly used as is bio-fuels. A small alco-fule plant opened near Eeastbourne in 1998. Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Media The Littlehampton Gazette, West Sussex County Times and Isle of Wight Chronicle went back in to print in 1972 and went national in 1989. The nation opened 3 new local radio stations in Ryde, Chichester and Lewes in 1998 and a TV station for the Sussex mainland in 2011. Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1975. Sports Stoolball and Cricket the national sports. Sussex County Cricket Club is the national cricket club.The Vectis Ladies—which is a separate organisation from the I.O.W. are the 2 national Hockey Clubs. Ryde Sports F.C., St Francis Rangers F.C.and Haywards Heath Town F.C. aer the 3 national Hockey Clubs. Also see #1962: Doomsday # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) # Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) Category:England Category:1962: Doomsday Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe